teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Banshee
::: EDITOR'S NOTE: While there is much written about this type of creature in the folklore of Ireland, Scotland, Wales and some other countries, it is unclear to what extent the legend may be altered within Teen Wolf. Banshees on Teen Wolf can hear voices in their heads. Often this leads them, subconsciously, to murder scenes. They sometimes write or draw messages from the voices subconsciously. The banshees seen on show to date don't seem to be in control of their abilities. Similarities to Real World Legend From what we know so far, Lydia has a few traits common to the Banshee of legend. Piercing Scream We first saw just how far Lydia's scream carries in the Season 2 opener Omega. When she screamed after her hallucination at the hospital, Scott heard the sound at Allison's house and it seemed to reach far into the Beacon Hills Preserve as well. Harbinger of Death Also in Omega, Lydia's wanderings in the woods ended up at a scene of death. This connection was made clear in Season 3 as the rate of killings increased and Lydia increasingly found herself subconsciously drawn to the scenes. Powers and Abilities *'Piercing Scream' - When someone is close to death, a banshee can scream. Apparently, screaming can also clear a banshee's head. **'Telekinesis' - In the Season 5 premiere, Lydia was shown to force people back by placing her hand on the persons body. This could just be just because she had honed her skills and was able to focus her scream at one point as when she used this power, she screamed as well. *'Harbinger of Death' - a banshee can sense when a person is close to death. Also, when a close friend has just died, that banshee can sense that and possibly even feel the pain. *'Banshee Whispers' - a banshee can hear the voices of other banshee's, dead or alive, from any distance. Lydia used this ability to find out that Peter had a child. Lydia also used this power to communicate with Meredith to warn her not to find her. *'Telephathy' - Meredith used this ability when she was next to Peter's body. She could hear his thoughts and emotions, as if he was just speaking them to her. *'Immunity' - Peter Hale, an alpha, bit Lydia, but instead of turning her or killing her, it just linked them together. So that when he died, he could control her actions to help bring him back from the grave. Peter says her scream is simply a means to an end, drowning out all other sounds so that she can focus on the voices only she can hear. It appears that she is connected to some supernatural network that broadcasts messages about death and dying. According to Teen Wolf Creator Jeff Davis, it is "the whispers of other banshees." This was seen in Motel California when she heard the voices of the people killed at the motel, in Riddled as she heard Stiles' voice coming from a speaker and other whispers when she plucked the strings in his bedroom. Peter uses Lydia to listen to the whispers from his sister's claws in Letharia Vulpina and learns he has a child. The Nogitsune kidnaps Lydia to use her power so that he will know when the Oni are close enough to kill him. Lydia is also able to communicate with a fellow Banshee, Meredith Walker, to tell Stiles that she doesn't want to be found (see Insatiable). Known Banshees * Meredith Walker * Natalie Martin (Lydia's mother) (Deceased) * Lydia Martin Category:Mythology